Terror from the Deep Hell
"Terror from the Deep Hell" Event The event lasts 6 days. Players' job is to collect 4 kinds of Coin fragment - '''they can by gained by raiding the event camps (and Portals). 1 of each kind is needed to create a '''Hell coin in the Forge. The Hell coin is the event basic "currency", necessary for obtaining all other event items and objects. It can be also crafted in Alchemist during the event time. Event camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'Dark Gate' - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: flamekins & warlocks, loot: **66 % chance to get a random Coin fragment **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'Tower of Pain' - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: behemoths & warlocks, loot: **100 % chance to get a random Coin fragment **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of earth or water **random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player in the attack has 66% (100 %) chance to get a Coin fragment. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on the chance to get event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in Dark Gate *Rune of water (III) can be found in Tower of Pain, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Tower of Pain Event Items Coin fragment - '''there are 4 different types, one of each fragment type is necessary for making of a whole Hell Coin in the Forge. They can be found in the event camps (Dark Gate, Tower of Pain) and also in Portals: *Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a random Coin fragment *Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a random Coin fragment *Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a random Coin fragment *Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a random Coin fragment '''Hell coin - forged from 4 different Coin fragments in the Forge. Used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Hell Coins in the Inventory to display the event shop. Hell coin can be also obtained by: * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Hell coin" recipe (for 1 coin) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Hell coin recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Hell coin recipe" into the list! Fragments & Hell coins and all other event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Hell Coins in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: #Infernal essence (unit item for a Hell brute) - 10 Hell Coins #Incense of the cramp (artifact) - 3 Hell Coins #Ring of fire (artifact) - 4 Hell Coins #Mages pride (artifact) - 3 Hell Coins # 3 runes - 1 Hell Coin - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event unit Hell Brute - The "Infernal essence" can be bought in the event Shop for 10 Hell Coins. Just click the item in the Inventory + pay 15 000 gold and Hell Brute instantly joins your army. It is an immortal unit: After the Hell Brute dies, the Infernal essence returns to the Inventory. With 15 000 gold you can resurrect the unit again, anytime. Stats: *upkeep: 300 *damage: 6400 (fire) *HP: 20 000 *regeneration: 0 *resistance: 80 (fire) (Some advice: It is not a very good idea to fight with an army with more Hell Brutes against an army with many Dead knights, with "Finger of death" researched.) Event artifacts 1. Incense of the cramp '''- 3 Hell Coins, rare, device slot. Stats: *Damage + 4 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) *HP + 5 % (+ 5 %) '''2. Ring of fire - 4 Hell Coins, legendary, ring slot. Stats: *Damage + 4 % (+ 4 % with each additional level) *Regeneration + 2 % (+ 2 %) *Fire resist''' 6 % (+ 6 %) '''3. Mages pride - 3 Hell Coins, rare, body armor slot. Stats: *Mana production + 6 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) *Mana storage + 7 % (+ 3 %) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who creates the most Hell Coins (the Hell Coins bought in shop DO NOT count, just the FORGED Hell Coins count)! 'Event achievements: ' #Amount of Hell Brutes in the army #Amount of in- the- Forge crafted Hell Coins Event Quest List Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one shorter - with 5 more quests, one longer - with 10 additional quests. (1 + 5 + 10 = 16 event quests). Behold and marvel!: